E-Mails
E-Mails is one of the mechanics in Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. It tutorials the player sometimes and can notify the player on certain things as well. However, there are also some e-mails that wasn't supposed to be sent to the player being sent. These e-mails are used as hints for the lore of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Functions * Acts as a tutorial for the player, by telling the player: ** To look away when they are in Haywire Mode. ** To shake their phone when the screen is filled with static. ** On how does the salvaging works. ** On how to use the Freddy Fazbear Mask. * Notifies the player when a friend has sent an animatronic to their house. * Notifies the player when their animatronic has done salvaging. * Suggests the player on what to purchase for gameplay purpose. * Acts as lore hints for the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. * Acts as teasers for certain characters. Unintended E-Mails According to the E-Mail sent by Fazbear Entertainment, there are some e-mails that aren't for the player being sent to them due to technical complications. The followings are the E-Mails: Red Flag Reports }} Contracts with Fazbear Entertainment Anna then informed the crew about the situation, which started another conversation. :Anna Kwento: Fazbear just ordered us to stop working. It sounds like they're halting work with all their contractors, not just us. They said they'll be in touch about 'our future course of action.' :Steven Wilson: Anna, are we still getting paid for this? :Anna Kwento: For work to-date only. Make sure you have everything logged. :Mark Cho: It'll be ok. We have other contracts. :Raha Salib: Yeah, but this was a big job. :Mark Cho: :-(}} Power Tools However, Anna refused to let him use it, as Raha is the only one allowed to use it. :Anna Kwemto: No. :Daniel Rocha: Please? I'm serious, I can't get the casing off without it. :Anna Kwemto: Raha is only one certified. Quit asking. After being refused by Anna, Daniel asked Raha to help him out as he is allowed to use the tool. Luckily, Raha is kind enough to agree. :Daniel Rocha: Need to get circuit boards out. Anna says you're the only one who can use power drill. :Raha Salib: 15 min.}} System Glitch Steve then sent an e-mail to Jim, asking if he's aware of the issue. }} Toy Animatronics Tristan from the Compliance Team replied, rejecting her suggestion. ---- These two E-Mails are sent from Charles from the QA, telling Nora about the issue of a Toy Animatronic (possibly Toy Bonnie due to his behavior) being unable to be fixed. ---- These two E-Mails are sent once again between Tristan and Nora. Tristan is not happy about Nora "going over his head" due to Toy Freddy's issue and warned her. }} Others Alongside the unintended E-Mails from Fazbear Entertainment or other companies, there are some strange E-Mails sent to the player from unknown sources (normally from the animatronics). These E-Mails are usually acts as teasers. }} Category:AR Gamemodes